Today, rail is inspected regularly for defects, such as cracks and the like, many of which are internal to the rail. If undetected, some defects can worsen over time and lead to catastrophic accidents, such as train derailments. To avoid such catastrophes, the regular inspection of rail is mandated by many jurisdictions.